Dragonflies
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A very short drabble.  Based on the song "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men.  Having just moved to a new home, a new country, she struggles to get over the loneliness after leaving her home.  And comes to the realization that, despite having left behind someone she knew her whole life, that person would always be with her.  With her family.


******Title**: Dragonflies  
******Rating**: G  
******Characters/Pairings**: Shirou, Shirou-mama (Mischa)  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe  
******Beta**: None, all mistakes are my own  
******Warning/Notes**: A very short drabble. Based on the song "Dirty Paws" by Of Monsters and Men. Having just moved to a new home, a new country, she struggles to get over the loneliness after leaving her home. And comes to the realization that, despite having left behind someone she knew her whole life, that person would always be with her. With her family. I just wanted a story that focuses on Shirou's mother and memories of her home land. I'm taking liberties with the meaning of the song and Shirou's mother (Mischa's) heritage. The word "babushka" means grandmother (among other things)

From the middle of the bedroom, slowly unpacking their life into their new home, Mischa glanced towards the window and moved, abandoning the box she had been working on. Looking out of the window and down at the yard, lush and green, filled with life that made her chest ache just enough, reminding her how cold and almost desolate her old home was. Just far enough from civilization to raise a family with ease. She loved her home, the house she had grown up in and the woman who helped raise her. The one who helped raise her son. And she would still be there if a letter hadn't arrived one day, months and months ago.

A letter that was addressed, personally, to her husband had arrived. Sitting down and reading with Soujirou, learning that her husband's only living relative, one that had raised him with a gentle hand and cast him aside when he told his relative that he was marrying her. The surprise to read the regrets that his relative had left behind, the disapproving words that the both of them had received were forgotten. She could only comfort her husband the way she knew how, discussing the future of returning to her husband's home land and taking over control of the company that was left behind in his care.

But the thought of leaving behind the one person who, outside of her husband and son, cared for her was hard to get over. Tearing her up inside. Deep down, she knew what she had to do and the bright smile that her son offered when she brought up the news that they'd be moving, Shirou couldn't help the excitement of making new friends and learning a new cultural that previously he had only gotten from his father.

Now, after being in their new home for just a few weeks, she was still getting settled, taking a little longer than her son and husband. Never shaking the sadness that welled up inside her, pushing away the feeling. This was something that won't break her, won't beat her. After all, pulling her shoulders up in a stance that anyone could read was confidence, ___she_wouldn't give anyone the chance to look down at her just because she was a foreigner. That just because she wasn't born in this country didn't mean she had to endure their looks. ___She_would prove that the words they whispered behind hushed hands were false.

In all this actions and plans, a memory of having to say goodbye to the woman who raised her surfaced. A surrogate grandmother, loving and gentle and there had been many times growing up that she wished that she was related by blood. To be the family that the woman had lost many years ago. At the time, she couldn't hide the shock when the woman turned down their offer to move with them. Her soul knew the reason and though she agreed with the woman's decision, it hurt still.

"My soul is calling to return to the land and I can't fight it anymore. I want to return to where my husband and son lay." A reassuring smile the woman gave her, the gentle nature that she had experienced when the woman watched her and lead her down the path in life. The bear smiled and out of the corner of her eyes, tears formed as weight seemed to be lifted off the older woman's shoulders. "Be with your family, Mischa. Protect them in a way that I couldn't protect mine. Raise your son with love and remember the stories that I've past on to you." The world weary smile that she gave to her and to her son, seeing Shirou cry and know that he would never see the woman he called grandmother anymore.

Now, leaving in this new country, her husband's homeland, did Shirou cheer up. Playing in the grass that their yard provided, taking note of those who passed by and those who stopped to converse. Opening the window with little problem, the warmth of the early morning that met her and dark eyes that peered from the bushes that surrounded their home. Pushing away from the window, turning and quickly moving out of the room and down the hallway, she skidded to a stop in the doorway of their home, the pair of eyes that had been in the bushes belonged to a child. A young boy that seemed to be the same age as Shirou.

"Oh, mama," a smile towards her as her pup turned to look at her, his smile widening in happiness, "this is O-Oushou. I was telling me about the dragon flies." The proud look that her pup offered her, proud of himself for making a new friend.

"Dragon flies? Why does that sound so familiar?" She murmured to herself, mentally recalling memories and stories. It wouldn't be until a few days later, sitting on the back porch with her drink, Soujirou sleeping and watching Shirou play.

The sun that started to worm the morning air, the beginning of summer meeting them with full force, met her face and illuminated the smiling face of her pup. The glittering of wings that fluttered around Shirou, realizing that just days earlier of what Shirou had been talking about.

"Dirty paws," she whispered, echoes of her child hood and the story that babushka told her. A story that she never got tired of hearing. And the old legend that ran around their home and town.

"I found a pet, mama!" The happy cry as her little pup held out his hand. Two dragon flies that fluttered over fingers before landing softly. "I wonder what they'll tell me." Concentrating on listening, bringing the creatures close, her son didn't notice the tears that started to build in her eyes, remembering of stories that babushka would tell her.

'Don't grow up,' she silently begged in her mind, afraid that he son's innocence would disappear when he grew up. Didn't want to see her son become jaded and forget all the stories that babushka had told him. Didn't want him to forget the way she did.

"What are they telling you, Shirou?" She asked, setting aside her cup and joined Shirou's side. Her memories joined Shirou's as they listened to the fluttering and the hum of the air, reliving one of the stories that their precious family member had passed onto them.


End file.
